


Wonderland [vid]

by jonesandashes



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, One Ring/Power OTP, diabolical jewelry living it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes
Summary: One ring to rule them all up in the gutter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to pollyrepeat, enabler extraordinaire, who patiently answered all my technical and philosophical questions.

[Wonderland](https://vimeo.com/204782924) from [jonesandashes](https://vimeo.com/user63104168) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password is **gutter**.


End file.
